The Warmth: Music video
by NDMIN
Summary: my view, in music video form, on the song The Warmth by Incubus.


Title: The Warmth  
Time: 4:25  
Artist: Incubus  
Author: NDMIN  
Arcive: bughumbah  
Characters: Duo, Heero, WuFei, random people, a priest  
Dsiclaimer: Duo, Heero and Wufei belong to Setsu, Sunrise, Bendai, and... um... others. 'The Warmth' belongs to Incubus.  
Note(song/script prompt): /actions/, (whispers), direct camera movement, [things singers do while singing], "talking"   
Warnings: darkness, implications of death, language  
Summary: Nifty little thing I did for my friend; Duo sings in the music video for 'The Warmth' by Incubus. I suggest you listen to the song first.  
  
  
/Slow fade in. Dimly, the music begins to play. We slowly scroll down the dark city street. In the perrifreal vision, we see a fleeting shadow. As we near an alley, the shadow races ahead, just as a pretty young woman steps out of the alley. As we close in on her, two plae hands reach out and drag her back into the alley./  
/Direct cut to: Building. We are noe on top of a one story building, closing in on a figure dressed all in black. As we approach, we see it's DUO, staring at his hands, which are covered with fresh blood. The music picks up; he looks over the metropolios beneath him as he boredly stuffs his hands into his pockets. A harsh wind starts up; he jumps down to the alley below as the intro finishes./  
DUO: I'd like to close my eyes, go numb, but there's a cold wind coming from  
/He walks onto the main sidewalk, wind flaring his coat away from him./  
DUO: the top of the highest highrise today!  
/He looks around at the other people walking, then right at the camera; resumes walking, his eyes closed./  
DUO:It's not a breeze, 'cause it blows hard, yes, and it wants me to discard the humanity  
/He shucks his coat, View, sky, on DUO, looking up at the sky, hands cast to his sides./  
DUO: I now watch the warmth blow away!  
/He looks around; WUFEI appears out of shadows, grabs his hand, turns him around./  
WU/DUO: So Don't let the world bring you down!  
WUFEI: Not everyone here is fat, fucked up, and cold!  
DUO: Remember why you came, and  
WU/DUO: while you're alive, experience the warmth  
/WUFEI disappears in a flash. DUO is now in an uptown area, large houses all around him./  
DUO: before you grow old.  
/He walks up to a house, grabbing the fence, staring into the house through one window. View, DUO, focus on window. A family is eating dinner; the interear is bright, except for the music room./  
DUO: So do you think I should adhear to that pressing new frountier  
/He focuses on the family again, bending the fence under his concentration./  
DUO: and leave in my wake a trail of fear?  
/The window shatters, the family screams; he breaks the fence./  
DUO: Or should I hold my head up high  
/He walks away, stuffing his hands into his pockets again./  
DUO: and throw a wrench in spokes thigh ¹  
/He sees a church. Slowly, he turns and walks towards it./  
DUO:I'm leaving the air behind me clear!  
/He stops at the foot of the church, and sits beneath the tree to the left of it./  
DUO: So don't let the world bring you down! Not everyone here is fat, fucked up, and cold! Remember why you came, and while you're alive, experience the warmth before you grow[hold note]  
/He stands suddenly and walks up to the church./  
DUO: [slur with last note]old. (before you grow old.)  
/Slowly, he enters, walking up to the priest and kneeling./  
DUO: (Your time has come along.)  
/The priest places a hand on his head and says a prayer./  
DUO: (Your time has come along.)  
/The priest moves away, having finished. He stands, appraoching the priest./  
DUO: (Your time has come along.)  
/The priest turns too late. Duo snaps his neck, then walks away, new blood staining his hands./  
HIDDENCHORUS/DUO: So don't let the world bring you down!  
/Direct cut to: Ghetto district. He looks around slowly./  
H.C./DUO: Not everyone here is fat, fucked up, and cold!  
/He sees what he is looking for: a delapidated, white-washed house; slowly, he approaches it./  
H.C./DUO: Remember why you came, and while you're alive  
/He stops at the gate, looking at the house./  
H.C./DUO: experience the warmth before you grow old.  
/He appraoches the door; the camera stays at the gate./  
DUO: Before you grow old. (where did it go?)  
/Slowly, he enters, flicking on a light. Veiw, Camera, Focus on far window./  
DUO: (Where did it go?)  
/We see a siloette against the curtain./  
HEERO/DUO: (Where did it go?)  
/A second siloette joins the first. a fight insues. The first siloette slumps to the floor./  
/The front door opens. Heero walks out, through the gate as the last motes play. Slowly, he turns back, looking at the camera. We see he has blood on his hands./  
HEERO: "Shh..."  
/He raises a finger to his lips as the screen is overwhelmed by static./  
  
  
  
Sauko: OOO! Yeah for me!!!  
Heero: Hn...  
Duo: WOAH! Kick ass Sau! I GOT TO KILL PEOPLE!  
WuFei: You also had to sing.  
Duo: Small price. Besides, so did you and Heero.  
Carnal: It was good.  
Lust: Thank you Sau-san! ::big hug::  
Sauko: So, minnasan? Should I do another one?  
  
¹-I'm not sure if these lyrics are right. Please, someone, if you find the right words, send them to me at Gooberoni8@aol.com! 


End file.
